


Norte - Free to be us.

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se ha ido, dejándole a Dean de nuevo una vida solitaria que intenta rellenar y que inevitablemente, siempre es Sam quien termina haciéndolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norte - Free to be us.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que pasa cuando te aburres. Escrito para la Tabla "Lugares" de retos_a_lacarta

1\. Norte - _Free to be us._

Autor: Ibrahil

Fandom: Supernatural.

Rating: PG-15

Parejas/Personajes: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester – Bobby Singer – Castiel.

Genero: Sobrenatural.

Advertencias: Basado en el capitulo **Free To Be You And Me.**

Categoria: Slash

Disclaimer: [Aquí](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanfiction)

Resumen: Sam se ha ido, dejándole a Dean de nuevo una vida solitaria que intenta rellenar y que inevitablemente, siempre es Sam quien termina haciéndolo.

NDA: Lo que pasa cuando te aburres. **Escrito para la Tabla "Lugares" de**[](http://retos-a-lacarta.livejournal.com/profile)[ **retos_a_lacarta**](http://retos-a-lacarta.livejournal.com/)

 

  
  


**-Dean-**

Ha estado un poco en su humor melancólico, lleno de preocupaciones, de inquietudes, y sus desasosiegos, que le enferman poco a poco, empujándole a tomar y tomar, y devorar cualquier bebida alcohólica que le pase por el frente; aun cuando el ángel le ha dicho que es normal, que es normal sentirse así con toda esta situación, pero la verdad, solo tiene ganas de partirle la cara al ángel de la grandísima mierda, léase también cielo.

_¿Qué va a saber el maldito ángel de la vida de un humano, aun con todo lo que ha cambiado?_

No importa cuanto el ángel intente entenderle, no importa cuanto intente escucharle y asimilarle, por que a Castiel, le falta mas tiempo, tiempo que tiene que gastar buscando a su _Dios,_ ese marica superpoderoso que no hace mas que joder, confiándole a destino su historia, _Que se joda destino también. Y Castiel por no tener tiempo para aprender a ser humano._

Es realmente molesto, incluso hasta el punto de que él expresivo cazador, esta al borde del colapso mental, mas cuando a su lado, no solo en el asiento de copiloto, no solo en la cama de al lado, por no mencionar entre sus brazos, sencillamente, el hecho de que no este a su lado, ese hombre que ha estado con el desde que tenia cuatro años. Lo extraña demasiado.

El ángel tiene razón, no puede darse el lujo de extrañarle, no puede darse el lujo de pensar en el, de bombear su carne caliente con el pensamiento de que es Sam, siempre Sam, solo Sam.

Y luego sus ojos se humedecen, con una capa cristalina fina, que recubre su pupila, pero no pasa mas de eso, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para soltar una solitaria lagrima; y no tiene mas remedio que sonreírle a Cas, y molestarlo con su virginidad, y prometerle que el le hará perderla.

Juraría que si Sam hubiese estado allí, el Winchester menor hubiese puesto una de sus caras de limones, y el no tendría mas remedio que pasar el siguiente mes usando uno de esos succionadores de polla, que se había visto obligado a comprar cuando Sam le prohibió el sexo la primera vez, cuando Dean recién descubría las delicias de follar con otro Winchester.

_Realmente necesitas un descanso._

Esas son las palabras que rondan por su mente desde hace unos días, aproximadamente 37 horas, que parecen ser todo un año en el infierno.

\- Realmente necesitas un descanso, Dean. – las palabras repetidas por Cas, son como un insulto directo, como una burla no intencionada.

\- Cállate.

Su ruda respuesta al ángel le deja un poco frio, especialmente por que están en el Impala, luego de que Castiel le haya dicho que debe recuperar a Sam, como si no hubieses estado molestándole con que no era una buena idea, _¿Quién lo entiende?_

_No yo, eso es seguro._

Dean no se fija en el camino, esta mas pendiente de lo que siente en su cuerpo, de eso que ronda por su mente de forma sentenciosa, causándole un estreñimiento mental, que le impide pensar en algo mas que no sea en ese sasquastch castaño.

El lejano murmullo de Castiel hablando pasa inadvertido para el cazador, quien solo asiente de forma ausente, incluso casi fuera de su cuerpo, que se pierde en la sola moción de manejar al hotel mas cercano, que parece estar mas lejos de lo que imagina.

Lo que, sorpresivamente, le despierta de su ensoñación es una humedad en su mejilla, una humedad seca que le saca espasmos de todo su manchado cuerpo.

Cuando se da cuenta  de lo que es, da un volantazo a la derecha, sacando el Impala del carril derecho de la carretera con violencia excepcional, el polvo alzándose bajo las llantas, que chirrean bajo la carrocería, dejando marcas en el asfalto y luego sobre la tierra del costado de la Interestatal 95.

Dean Winchester respira hondo, apaciguando la adrenalina que transita sus venas con rapidez.

**-Sam-**

Es hasta tonto de su parte haberlo intentado. Dean se lo dijo una vez y el se lo dijo una vez a Dean. No puede regresar a ser normal. No puede volver a tener una vida normal. No puede ser Sam para Rebecca, o Becky como el le gustaba llamarle, o para Jess, quien murió por su culpa, no puede ser Sam para Zack o para Brady, o para nadie que conoció en esos dos años en los que creyo que era Sam.

Pero no era Sam, nunca seria Sam fuera de un mundo donde no existía Dean Winchester, el molesto e incestuoso hermano mayor, sin John Winchester o sin demonios y ahora ángeles. Sam Winchester probablemente nunca podría ser el chico-hombre abogado, que tendría casos mediocres o que quizás, por azares del destino, trabajaría para la mejor firma legal.

Es inútil pensar en quien seria Sam Winchester, cuando sabe que no seria nada si Dean se hubiese decidido a que era más factible tomar su pista de autos y salvarla, a obedecer a su padre y sacar su cuerpo. Si hubiese sido la primera opción, seguramente Sam seria un bebe calcinado que tendría una cuna de no mas de medio metro, con guirnaldas de flores lavanda y una lapida que diría “el hijo que siempre querré”, si hubiese sido la primera opción, Dean seria un cazador solitario y John un hombre que aun estuviera persiguiendo a un demonio de ojos amarillos que se burlaría de el como se burlan del cartero cuando huye de los canes.

Así que en conclusión, Sam Winchester no es nadie sin Dean Winchester, el molesto, pero caliente, hermano mayor.

—Así que… ¿Keith? – la chica es una de las mas insistentes que ha conocido. No deja de querer meter las narices en su vida, y le toma solo tres días comenzar a repetir su nombre una y otra vez, dejándole a el enfadado a medias.

Las mujeres tienden a ser así, interesadas en aquello misterioso, en su caso lleno de mierda; no sabe como puede atraerlas, todas chicas buenas que buscan apoyo incondicional, que buscan que alguien las ame y las comprenda, pero el no puede hacer eso. Ya no. Paso de ser el Sam Winchester que le gustaba escuchar los problemas de los demás, a él Sam que tenia tanta mierda dentro que sentía que explotaría, y ni siquiera con Dean supero esa etapa.

Fue poco después de que mataran de nuevo a esa chica producto de una relación incestuosa que todo se desato. Paso que Dean se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, cruzaron la línea luego de que Dean le tomara de la muñeca y el, lleno de sangre de demonio, le golpeara con la pared y sellara los labios carnosos de su hermano con los suyos, mordiéndolos con violencia, casi al punto de que parecía que quería violarle con su lengua.

Dean no dijo mucho después de eso. Lo hicieron en la oscuridad, con su hermano mayor temblando de miedo -que no vocalizo- de estar por follarse su _oh no tan virgen_ hermanito. Por días lo hicieron y no comentaron nada, hasta que el gesto se hizo evidente para Ruby, Bobby y Castiel, que tuvo la dicha de ser el primero en vocalizar la relación y llevarse un puñetazo que le costo a Dean una muñeca rota.

No era una relación como tal, solo anexaron el sexo casual. Tanto como le importaba, Dean podía andar con las mujeres que quisiera, pero siempre regresaba a sus brazos, a sus camas compartidas, al Impala.

—No se que pueda tener de interesante mi vida. – le respondió, sonriéndole amablemente a la chica, tenia cara de ángel, de que su vida había sido un paraíso que había terminado mal y que explicaba mucho de porque trabajaba en un bar.

—Ok… lo que tu digas, pero te retare uno de estos días. – ella respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Sam era de los que sentía un calorcillo de vergüenza cuando alguien le guiñaba un ojo. Lo volvía un manojo de nervios aunque fueran de alguien por el que no sintiera nada. Tal como ahora, la chica había logrado el mismo efecto que las anteriores.

—Hey Sam, tenemos un solitario en la mesa seis, atiéndelo. Y llévale una cerveza. – su jefe era un cantinero extraño. Se le notaba que había vivido demasiado, y que todas sus experiencias le habían enseñado a reconocer una persona que el calificaba como “solitaria”. Como el. Como ella.

El cliente de la mesa seis estaba oculto en las sombras, solo sus vaqueros y sus botas sucias eran visibles desde la barra, donde Sam le observo, y pudo decir que el hombre le miraba, por la forma en la que desde ese punto provenía una fuerte e insistente contemplación. Suspiro. Odiaba lidiar con ese tipo de misterios.

**-Dean-**

Irónico. Así había sido que su ángel de la guarda le hubiera ayudado de ganarse una multa de mil dólares por entrar en propiedad privada. También de sanarle la frente donde había pegado la cabeza al volante sin darse cuenta, y que sangraba profusamente para cuando el ángel apareció, con expresión preocupada y tocándole por todas partes.

—Estas mal, Dean. – le dijo, esa expresión de chico estreñido en su rostro haciéndole reír.

—Estoy bien, Cas. – pero mentía, siempre mentía, le había mentido a Sam por años respondiéndole lo mismo, no tenia porque comenzar a decirle la verdad a alguien mas, ni que este fuera Mary Winchester.

—No. No lo estas, ese es tu problema. – y el odiaba a Cas un poquito.

—Ese es mi problema.

Lo siguiente que le dijo Cas no fue justo. Le dijo que arribara al norte, que siguiera al norte todo lo que pudiera, que el norte seria el camino que debía escoger, que el apocalipsis ya estaba desatado, que Lucifer y blablablá… y le dejo allí, en el medio de la carretera, con un millón de direcciones que llevaban al norte.

Norte.

Millones de posibilidades.

Solo un auto.

—Mi cabeza comienza a dolerme. ¿Escuchaste eso Cas? – gruñe hacia el cielo, aparentemente nadie le escucha.

El no cree en el destino, ni nada que tenga que ver con el o ella o lo que sea. El solo quiere que todo sea como antes y punto. Sin embargo, decide tomar las palabras de Castiel y dirigirse al norte por la Interestatal, siempre siguiendo una carretera oscura, llena de baches y huecos en todas partes, de hojas que señalan el otoño, de música rock, de la ausencia de Sam.

Maneja porque no hay nada que pueda hacer. Maneja porque es lo único que sabe hacer. Piensa en las cosas que le dijo a Sam, en lo  que pudo haberse guardado, en si pudo haber sido un hermano mejor, en si pudo huir de la caza y llevar a un Sam de doce a un colegio decente y darle una universidad, y una carrera.

Se detiene en un pueblo sin gracia. Con diez minutos se registra en un hotel, piensa en como la pared se desconcha, la mujer le saca el pecho y el lo mira por cortesía, en quince minutos es el nuevo y mas caliente inquilino del local, y en veinte es un Dios que empotra a la chica contra el mostrador.

El sexo le da hambre y sed por una cerveza fría.

Tiene la mala suerte de que solo hay un local disponible y no sirven hamburguesas, solo asquerosas 24/7 ensaladas y parrillas de cerdo. Se lamenta no haber parado en el siguiente pueblo, pero seguro que ese seria algún sitio de Canadá con todo lo norte que esta. Se pregunta donde estará Sam y si le gustara Canadá.

A su mente viene Castiel cuando entra al local por primera vez. Se fija en dos cosas, en que en la Tv pasan una versión barata de Godzilla  y el camarero, alto, de hombros anchos, expresión melancólica y cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

Jesús, no es su semana de suerte.

 

**-Sam-**

Es estúpido. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva huyendo de su hermano? Si, una semana, ¿Qué este no podía dejarle en paz en una semana? No, claro que no podía. _Maldito seas, Dean._

Claro, tenia que aparecerse allí, sentado en la oscuridad, viéndole con ojos verdes ligeramente mas claros, llenos de lujuria, coqueteándole con todo su cuerpo, rozándole las manos y sonriéndole de forma picara cuando poso la cerveza frente a el. Mismas arrugas, misma chaqueta de cuero, mismo olor.

Maldición.

**-Dean-**

¿No se suponía que el chiquillo iba a irse muy lejos? No, claro que no, tenia que aparecerse en ese bar de mierda que no servía hamburguesas, tenia que guiñarle un ojo cuando coloco una cerveza que el no había pedido en la mesa, y tenia que darle una sonrisa que decía “Dios, me alegra que estés aquí, que existas”.

Le deja sin voz. Sin oportunidad de poder decirle algo, de poder responder el coqueteo. Sam es un cabrón.

—Imbécil… - logra articular una vez el hombre alto se gira.

 

**-Sam-**

Este Dean seguramente paso por un infierno divertido, porque actualmente le hace reír cuando pide una parrilla de cerdo con mucha salsa BBQ, y debe haberse tragado a Eros o Narciso, para ser tan buen adulador.

A Sam le sorprende como las manos callosas casi le hacen venirse en los pantalones y perdonarle todo a Dean, _porque me encanta como me tocas… porque me encantas todo, maldición._

Lo que mas le sorprende es que le empotra contra la mesa de billar cuando todo el mundo se ha ido, y le hace gemir y aferrarse a su espalda, y gemir una y otra vez _Dean, Dean, Dean…_

**-Dean-**

Le empotra contra la mesa de billar, porque es un sitio solitario y a eso de las dos de la mañana no queda mas que el chico y el, y el deseo se apodera de el, y es irrefrenable una vez se han besado, con Dean metiendo sus dedos en el cabello largo y castaño y sedoso, recreándose en los labios que saben a casa.

Es cuidadoso al principio, como nunca lo es con sus amantes, pero el deseo termina por quebrarle, y esa voz ronca y deseosa no ayuda en anda a su cordura, solo le recrimina en gemidos porque no vino mucho antes a rescatarle.

Es triste.

 

**-Sam-**

Cuando las piernas han dejado de temblarle, cuando por fin logra respirar. Sam ve al hombre que le ha aliviado sexualmente, su cabello es oscuro, castaño tirando a negro, con barba de un día, y una sonrisa de come mierda, es igual a su hermano, pero no es Dean. Es solo un extraño que se ha aprovechado de su febril estado, y que no le importa que en todo el acto le haya llamado Dean.

Sam no se avergüenza. No seria la primera vez.

—Gracias. – susurra, peinando su cabello hacia atrás, el hombre solo sonríe y se acomoda los pantalones, listo para marcharse, y deja a Sam sintiéndose estúpido, porque no sabe porque le agradeció.

**-Dean-**

A Dean le gustaría que cuando se corre tuviera la voluntad de salirse del chiquillo que se follar y hacerlo fuera de su cuerpo. Pero es patético, sus orgasmos siempre son así cuando Sam invade su cabeza, y este no es diferente. Gime el nombre de su hermano en el oído de el chico, y luego, sintiendo pena por el, le pide perdón.

—No te preocupes. – le dice el extraño del cual no se aprendió ni el nombre. – gracias. – dice, y Dean piensa que eso es lo que Sam diría, porque lo necesitaba, porque algunas veces la mejor forma de liberar la tensión es con un polvo rápido, aunque Dean sea un cursi y valore cada polvo rápido como una noche de hacer el amor con su hermano menor.

**\---**

**FIN**


End file.
